Relaciones Estados Unidos-Francia/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes franceses Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donal Trump - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Thursday’s encounter between Emmanuel Macron and Donald Trump appeared more congenial than many expected Reuters |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Mr Sarkozy is arguably the most US-friendly French president in a half-century Photo: REUTERS Emmanuel Macron - Sin imagen.jpg| La discreción marca el primer encuentro de Obama con Macron en París. SILVIA AYUSO. París 2 DIC 2017 - 14:04 CST Barack Obama - François Hollande.jpg| President Barack Obama shakes hands with French President Francois Hollande during their news conference in the East Room of the White House in Washington, Tuesday, Nov. 24, 2015. Pablo Martinez Monsivais / AP |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (L) greets U.S. President George W. Bush in Brussels, February 21, 2005. Bush met with Chirac for a dinner on Monday during his four-day visit to Europe. Reuters George W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Sarkozy et les États-Unis, une relation amour-gêne. Photo via |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton (L) of the US, French President Jacques Chirac (C) and former French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing (background C) stand together during the funeral of King Hassan II of Morocco at the mausoleum where he will be buried in Rabat 25 July 1999. King Hassan died at the age of 70, 23 July, after a 38-year rule. Bill Clinton - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand & Bill Clinton. Photo © Courtesy Clinton Presidential Materials Project Bill Clinton - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President Clinton and President Chirac smile at the crowd outside Élysée Palace. David Scull Bill Clinton - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and former U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) welcome Ukraine's President Viktor Yushchenko at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 5, 2007. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) speaks with former US President Bill Clinton during a meeting at the French Mission to the United Nations on April 22, 2016 in New York. / Bill Clinton - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Bill Clinton y Emmanuel Makron. REUTERS / Francois Lenoir |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush François Mitterrand - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Rencontre entre le président américain George Bush et son homologue français François Mitterrand, au palais de l’Élysée, le 4 janvier 1993 | REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer George H. W. Bush - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President George H Bush and Jacque Chirac of France allvoices.com George H. W. Bush - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| President Nicolas Sarkozy of France is welcomed to Walker’s Point by President George W. Bush, former President George H. W. Bush and his wife Barbara Bush Saturday, August 11, 2007, in Kennebunkport, Maine. White House photo by Shealah Craighead |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan François Mitterrand - Ronald Reagan.jpg| François Mitterrand est aussi un président globe-trotter. Il se rapproche de Ronald Reagan, président des Etats-Unis de 1981 à 1989, alors que l'Europe est en pleine crise des euromissiles en 1983. SIPA Jacques Chirac - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks at Arrival Ceremony for Prime Minister Chirac of France on March 31, 1987. Reagan Library |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jimmy Carter and Giscard d'Estaing, 01/05/1978. President (1977-1981 : Carter). White House Staff Photographers. (01/20/1977 - 01/20/1981) François Mitterrand - Jimmy Carter.jpg| UPITN 61 78 CARTER MEETS MITTERAND. AP Archive Jimmy Carter - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite : Nicolas Sarkozy, en compagnie de personnalités de The Elders : les Anciens dont Kofi Annan, Jimmy Carter et Gro Brundtland. ( Photo : AFP ) |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (2eme D), président de la République française et Gerald Ford (2eme G), président des Etats-Unis, s'entretiennent en présence de Harold Wilson (G) Premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne et Helmut Schmidt (D) chancelier allemand, le 30 juillet 1975, au cours de la conférence au sommet sur la sécurité et la coopération à Helsinki. (AFP) Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (L) and US President Gerald Ford, guest at the Rambouillet Summit. |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Charles de Gaulle - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon and General de Gaulle in Paris, 1969. RICHARD NIXON FOUNDATION Georges Pompidou - Richard Nixon.jpg| US President Nixon and French President George Pompidou prior to U.S. French summit conference in Reykjavik, Iceland. President (Nixon) White House Photo Office. Photographer : Oliver F. Atkins |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Charles de Gaulle - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President Kennedy and President De Gaulle at the conclusion of their talks at Elysee Palace, Paris, France. Please credit "John Fitzgerald Kennedy Library, Boston" for the image.JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Georges Pompidou - Sin imagen.jpg| . Kennedy Arrives in Paris. Paris, France: Sen. Edward M. Kennedy (right), D-Mass., brother of the late U.S. President John F. Kennedy, is greeted by French Premier Georges Pompidou upon Kennedy's arrival at the Hotel Matignon here May 22nd. Getty John F. Kennedy - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with Finance Minister of France, Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Abbie Rowe. White House Photographs. John F. Kennedy Presidential Library and Museum, Boston Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Francia